7doors7worlds_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Alicia Snowhart
Alicia is a student at 7D7WAcademy. She is a member of the RedFlame house at the academy and a descendant of a mage family. Appearance Alicia has naturally blond hair, she has the top half dyed brown (since she thought it'd look cool). Her hair is slightly curled with a ponytail at the side and is tied with a turquoise hair bobble. She has rose pink eyes and wears a necklace featuring a pink shell with beads and a heart under. She normally wears a turquoise t-shirt and a brown poncho with a hood, the 4-point sun emblem on the poncho is the symbol of the mage family she is a part of. Personality Alicia is quite a mean person, she enjoys others being upset and doesn't mind the fact that not many people like her, in fact she rather likes it. She's a bit of a daredevil and will take dumb risks many others wouldn't take. Powers Despite Alicia's personality, she is a healer. She can heal in multiple ways, both ranged and through contact. To heal ranged, she must gather up energy and push it towards a target (however, this is a projectile of sorts, it can miss it's target or someone can walk in front of it and block it), thus it is risky. Alicia can also gather up energy and touch someone, thus healing them like that. However, she more Alicia heals a single person, the less effective her healing is on that person. She can also transfer wounds between other people and/or herself, however, this takes a lot of energy and can often go wrong, so she avoids doing it. Backstory When Alicia was younger she was very kind (believe it or not). She would do anything for anyone and enjoyed being around others. Her friends were... not so kind and never really gave her kindness in return and used her, she didn't mind of course. Until one day, one of the girls dropped her necklace into the ocean while they were on a boat and asked Alicia to get the necklace. Of course she went after it, but Alicia is a weak swimmer and almost drowned. When she came too, she was back at home. Apparently her friends just continued without her and left without her, and Alicia was actually saved by the coastal guards. When Alicia next saw this girl, she refused to give the necklace back and kept it for herself, wearing it as a reminder to herself that kindness isn't always the best thing. Relationships Abel Snowhart Alicia is aware of Abel, but cannot remember him very well as she was very young when he vanished. She doesn't know why he vanished, as she was too young and it is a well guarded secret of her parents. She doesn't know her opinion on him, however, there is a hint of jealously as she hears her parents talk about his immense healing talents that she doesn't have. Another part of her wishes she had a brother to talk to. Ophi Because Ophi is very self-conscious and struggles to talk with other people, Alicia often picks on him and bullies him. Trivia * Alicia's powers were originally to create explosions, however, it was changed as it made her feel like a copy of an existing anime character. I also thought it would be funny to have a rather mean character be a healer. Art aliciaa.png Badge-2-1.png Category:Student Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Female Category:RedFlame